dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Gordon (Earth-88)
"You see, I decided to make a change. You let everyone walk all over you. Every time. Every single damn time Bruce! And I’ve had it! NO MORE! I won’t let ANYONE walk over me! Not AGAIN! I already died once, not again. Goodbye Bruce." - Batgirl Early Life Barbara Gordon is the biological James Gordon and her almost nonexistent mother Barbara-Kean Gordon. When Barbara was young, her mother walked her out on her and her father. Barbara’s father never truly got over this. He gave in to alcoholism for quite a while, until he got sober after deciding to join the police force to protect the one thing he loved more than anything, his daughter. Since Barbara was a child, she wanted to be a superhero. Her want to be one only increased when her father joined the police force. Barbara soon found her largest fascination when he decided to start saving the city. That fascination, was for Batman, the caped crusader. Barbara began to learn everything she could about Batman, even going through her father’s files. One day, when Barbara was 13 and spying on her father, she discovered he was speaking to the Batman. This only intensified her feeling about becoming a hero. Barbara then asked her father to enroll her in martial arts. Of course, it was easy for her to make this see like she just wanted to learn how to protect herself. In her classes Barbara excelled, become a black belt in just a short amount of time. On top of her physical training, Barbara committed herself to her studies as well. Gifted with a photographic memory, she easily rose through the ranks of Gotham Heights High School, and graduated early at the age of sixteen. Barbara was sometimes bullied by some of the tougher kids, boy and girl. However, anytime one of them tried to fight her, they got what they deserved. Being that most of the students liked Barbara, many came to her defense if she ever got into trouble, which she never did. With her early graduation, Barbara also earned herself a scholarship to Gotham State University. Barbara became one of the University's youngest students, graduating with honors before she was even a legal adult. Throughout this, Barbara made a friend, Katarina Armstrong, but that friendship ended when Katarina tripped Barbara on the running track and won the race. The two did not speak again for years. Barbara still continues her physical training, choosing to learn Jujitsu this time. Barbara also took a job at the Gotham Public Library, but her true dream was to work in law enforcement and asked her father about joining the police academy, but James laughed at her, claiming that she did not even meet the height requirements. Barbara also attempted to enroll at the local FBI office as a field agent, but they dismissed her, citing many of the same reasons. Batgirl Not long after this, Barbara found an opportunity that would ultimately change her life forever. The Gotham City Police Department decided to host the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball at the Bristol Country Club. Dozens of Gotham City's most affluent leading citizens, including the likes of Bruce Wayne and J. Devlin Davenport, were expected to attend. Barbara created a feminine version of Batman's costume based upon designs that she first conceived as a child. She intended on crashing the party as "Batgirl" merely to spite her father. When she arrived however, she found that somebody else had decided to crash the party before her. A costumed criminal named Killer Moth and his cronies raided the country club, grabbing Bruce Wayne as a hostage. It was their intent to rob the charity proceeds as well as extort hundreds of thousands of dollars from Gotham's wealthiest patrons. Barbara now found herself acting as Batgirl in deed as well as in name. She tackled Killer Moth in the hopes of rescuing Bruce Wayne from his clutches. What she did not realize though, was that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. He allowed Batgirl to "rescue" him so that he could sneak off to change into his "work" clothes. Returning to the scene with his sidekick, Robin, Batman discovered that Killer Moth had gotten the better of Batgirl. In order to free her from the morass of Killer Moth's silk-spinner gun, they were forced to let the criminals get away. Batman chided Batgirl harshly for her foolish antics, and warned her against pursuing such a reckless lifestyle. Hearing such criticism from a man she idolized for so long was a shock for Barbara, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. Despite his disapproval, he sent her Batarangs via Dick Grayson, who subtly revealed to her that he was Robin. Barbara was able to solve the case, and by of the story, Batman swore her in an oath and also revealed his identity. Oracle Barbara fought alongside Batman and Robin for 3 years non-stop before she began to feel less fulfilled by her role as Batgirl. After Dick decided to go off on his own as Nightwing, Barbara decided to retire as well, at least for the moment. One morning, Barbara’s door was knocked on at her home. Barbara’s eyes widened as she saw who was at the door. It was the Joker, he was with two of his goons, in a tourist outfit and holding a gun. Before Barbara could react, she was shot in the spine, falling to the ground helplessly as Joker kidnapped her father. Batman was able to save Barbara’s father, but her career as a crime fighter was over, whether she wanted it to be or not. Barbara went into a deep depression because of this. The depression lasted for a month. While Barbara realized she could not be the hero she wanted to be anymore, she devoted all her time to developing one of the world's most complex and powerful computer systems and set to work accumulating information, renaming herself "Oracle." Blessed with a photographic memory, Barbara reads dozens of the world's top newspapers and magazines daily. She is also constantly gathering information from other, less public sources. Oracle has proven an absolutely invaluable resource to the Batman and his allies, as well as countless other superheroes, few of whom know anything about the person behind the name. Oracle eventually formed an alliance with fellow heroes Black Canary and The Huntress to aid those in need. Together, they were known as the Birds of Prey, combining their unique abilities and skills in the war against crime and terror. The Birds Of Prey Barbara founds the Birds of Prey, a team of female heroes, whom she employs as agents. Barbara joins forces with superhero Black Canary. The two – similar in both having lost their original abilities while fighting crime, yet managing to overcome their handicaps – would later meet in person and become best friends. The Huntress joins the team as a full-time agent, as does Lady Blackhawk. Although the personnel on Barbara's team grows and changes, Huntress and Lady Blackhawk remain core agents. During No Man's Land, Barbara employs various teenagers to be her eyes and ears on the street. One of these young agents is Cassandra Cain; she later saves Jim Gordon's life. Barbara realizes that Cassandra is actually one of the world's top martial artists; it is revealed that her father, David Cain, had trained her to be a weapon from infancy. Barbara accedes to Cassandra taking up the Batgirl mantle, and becomes Cassandra's mentor. For a time, the team moved to Metropolis, where they fought crime for quite some time. Eventually however, the group breaks up. Part of this was due to Helena’s romance with Dick Grayson, as well as different members of the group no longer getting along as well. The group full disbanded when Dinah regained her power to screech, leaving for Star City to rejoin, as well as marry Oliver. Helena went on with Dick Grayson, and Oracle rejoined Batman after she had a small power struggle with Spy Smasher, eventually defeating her with some help. Another Batgirl Eventually, Barbara had to fight the Joker again, while in her wheelchair during the time of the final crisis. Barbara later learns that Cassandra Cain has once again stepped down from the role of Batgirl, and has been replaced by Stephanie Brown. Even though Barbara did not want Stephanie to be Batgirl, Stephanie vowed to prove herself and was given the opportunity when a new recreational drug known as "Thrill" is hitting the streets of Gotham. Barbara and Stephanie worked together to stop the drug trade which they discovered to be run by Scarecrow and Black Mask. After Stephanie defeated Scarecrow and proved her worth and maturity, Barbara gives Stephanie an unused Batgirl costume that was supposedly designed for Barbara. Barbara also takes a job as an assistant professor at Gotham University. It was also Barbara who encouraged Stephanie and Tim’s relationship. Revealing Her Identity To Her Father Eventually, a cure was found for Barbara’s ailment, partly due to the intensive research done at Wayne Enterprises as requested by Bruce. Barbara, now 22, could think of nothing better than to become Batgirl once more. Barbara immediately rejoined Batman, vowing to do even better than before. While Barbara liked being in the field with Batman, she sometimes continued to act as Oracle when the need was arisen. Barbara’s father was shocked as well as filled with Joy that his daughter could walk again, he also found a newfound respect for Bruce Wayne. (Not knowing Bruce Wayne was Batman and that Barbara was aiding him.) The Joker had taken a hiatus, but in his absence, many villains rose to the challenge of being the next big threat. During one of her missions to stop Two-Face, after Barbara had defeated him, her father appeared from out of nowhere, demanding that she take off her mask. Having no true choice in the matter, Barbara decided that it was time her father knew the truth. Revealing herself, Barbara told her father the truth about everything. (Other than Batman’s identity.) Jim was shocked as well as slightly angry with Barbara, attempting to forbid her from any further work with Batman, this of course did not work. Barbara told her father not to worry, that she would protect the city and her family no matter what, from anything and anyone, including Joker. Barbara leaves the scene and Jim, still slightly shocked, arrests the unconscious Two-Face and leaves. The Real Killing Joke While Barbara never told Bruce how she truly felt about it, she housed a deep hatred for the Joker. While Barbara saw that everyone else feared him, she only hated him. Finally and secretly, Barbara decided that if the opportunity presented itself, she would kill the Joker. No second thoughts, no going back. Barbara did not get her chance for quite some time. One day however, Barbara and Batman were together on a mission where the Joker was robbing Gotham City Bank at night, or at least, this is what he made it appear to be. When the two arrived, they were greeted by Harley and a large group of goons and grunts. The two fought valiantly, defeating every single guard. They were both tired, and Harley began to laugh, form her laughter followed another, the Joker’s. Barbara had not seen him in some time. Barbara asked Batman to let her have him, to which he agreed. Batman was able to subdue Harley fairly easily and quickly. Barbara however, took her time with Joker. She had added new effects to her gantlets for this battle. By pressing them together, Barbara made her gloves spark with electricity. Batman did not think anything bad of these, in fact, he was impressed by Barbara’s modifications, until Barbara pressed her gloves together again. From this new pair of enhancements came two blades shaped like Bats. Batman attempted to stop the fight, bur Barbara shot a net at him, this net however, wrapped around his body, tightening as her fought it. Barbara continued fighting the Joker, cutting him here and there with her gantlets until he feel to the ground. Barbara lifted Joker up by his hair, holding a blade to his neck. Bruce pleaded with Barbara not to kill him, but she could not be reasoned with stating: “I’m sorry Bruce, you’re the strongest person I know, but sometimes, you’re weak, you’re too weak to kill this monster, who would gladly kill any of us just for sport. It’s time someone stopped him, and that someone is me.” Barbara looked into Jokers eyes for a moment and stated: “This, is the real killing Joke.” She could see the fear in his eyes. Barbara moved back into her position and slowly slit the Joker’s throat, waiting for him to bleed out. As Joker bled out Batman, as well as Harley watched in horror. Barbara had one final thing to say before exiting: “You see, I decided to make a change. You let everyone walk all over you. Every time. Every single fucking time Bruce! And I’ve had it! NO MORE! I won’t let ANYONE walk over me! Not AGAIN! I already died once, not again. Goodbye Bruce.” Harley, still shocked and crying, did not hear Barbara use Batman’s real name. Barbara left the scene, throwing a batarang to free Bruce before leaving. No More Nice Girl After killing Joker, Barbara was able to get her things from the Batcave before leaving and finding her own secret base slightly below Gotham. She was easily able to hack into everything she once had and she was even able to hide her signal, as if hiding underground didn’t make it hard enough. She did not regret killing the Joker, but Barbara knew that things would never be the same as they once were. Even knowing the risk, Barbara still chose to fight crime. She would even appear before Batman and help out. Bruce, still shocked as well as disappointed in Barbara allowed her to help, not being able to bring himself to take her down, or even consider combating her. One night, One night, when Robin could not join, Nightwing joined Batman in order to help stop an operation by the Penguin. Barbara also joined in. Something was different this time however, when Barbara fought, she fought brutally, putting most of Penguin’s thugs close to death with every strike. Dick watched Barbara, she was not the same girl he fell in love with. She was something else, someone else. When the Penguin was finally caught, Barbara beat him quite a bit, this is when Dick intervened and a fight between the two ensued. The two fought, with both getting good strikes in before Barbara left. As she disappeared into the shadows she was heard yelling: “Pathetic! You used to be a better fighter!” Barbara decided that being a crime fighter had its fun, but she wanted to do something more. She wanted more of a challenge. Barbara decided that she would join the League of Assassins. Passing every test, surpassing even Talia, Barbara impressed Ra’s Al Ghul and was made his right hand. As such, Barbara was given the freedom to roam from the league and pursue what she wished. With this new sense of achievement, Barbara decided to stop playing so nice. The next day, the Penguin was found dead, hung from the Gotham City Bridge. Painted on him, was a bat symbol and inside the symbol were the words "No More Nice Girl." Batman knew right away that Barbara had done this to make a statement and that she was beginning to become dangerous and unstable. This had to come to a stop. However, before Bruce could even attempt to do anything, a new problem arose. Jason Before Batman could stop Barbara, he was attacked and knocked out. When he awoke, he was in a secluded are tied up tight, with a man in a red hood staring right at him. “Well, you’re finally awake you old bastard.” The man struck Bruce once. Bruce was confused, he did not know this man, nor had he ever fought him before. Bruce finally noticed, his mask was off. “You’re not running off to tell everyone who I am?” The man replied: “Oh, I know who you are Bruce, I wonder if you can remember who I AM!” The man removed his mask reveling himself to be Jason Todd. Bruce was shocked, as he believed Jason was shot and killed by the Joker. While Jason hit Bruce a few more times, Bruce spoke to him, attempting to explain that he thought Jason was dead, Jason would not hear however, not believing a word Bruce had to say. Finally Jason pulled out a gain, aiming for Bruce’s head, but before he could make the shot, the window was broken and the gun knocked out of his hands. “Oh Jason, you never could do things quickly.” Barbara mocked, as she placed her boot on his chest. She threw a batarang, releasing Batman. As Barbara prepared to strike the final blow to Jason she said “We thought you were dead, now you actually will be.” Bruce stopped her and when Barbara asked why, Bruce told her because Jason was angry with him, he was confused, he was no villain, just a very angry young man. Barbara decided not to kill Jason, thinking that he would be fun to have around, especially if he worked for her. The Final Battle of the Broken Bat Family Eventually, Bruce was able to get Jason to come around and realize what had truly happened. Jason agreed to rejoin Batman, and help when he could. However, Jason chose to keep the title of Red Hood, as Tim was still Robin, and Jason had no plans of taking back that title, ever. Barbara decided that this was her chance to take advantage of Jason’s newfound peace with Bruce. With her skill of computers, Barbara created a fake video depicting Batman as if he did not care that Jason was dead, she also fabricated the date of the video so that it looked like Bruce had already replaced Jason with Tim in a matter of weeks. Jason was enraged, and at this time, Barbara offered to take him in and train him in order for them to stop Batman. Barbara trained Jason in secret and the two acted like all was normal around Batman. During this time, the two formed a romance and formed a strong bond with each other. The two were not entirely sure whether their plan was to kill Batman or not, but they finally decided to kill him, and any lackey that got in their way of that as well. The operation was planned and a date was set. Both Barbara and Jason went on as if all was normal and awaited the day they could carry out their plan. On the day of, Barbara and Jason were the only two set to work with Bruce on patrol that night. The two would act as if they had found something in a secluded area, and then their trap would be set, catching Batman off guard and capturing him. The two would then take him to Barbara’s secret base and kill him there, leaving his body for the city to find in horror. Barbara and Jason claimed that they found something of interest on top of the clock tower, when Bruce came to said clock tower, he found Barbara, but there was no sign of Jason, until Jason hit Bruce form behind, knocking him out. The two took Bruce to Barbara’s hideout underground where he was tied up and prepared to be killed. After some conversation, Barbara decided it was time to end him. As Barbara prepared her gun to kill Bruce with, a sound was heard from her hideout Barbara took it upon herself to investigate. She found that her door had been opened, and she began to search for the intruder. As Barbara got closer to where Batman was, she decided to kill him before anyone could intervene. Bringing the gun to his head Barbara was ready to take the shot, but her hand was hit by a red batarang, which returned to Kate Kane. “Why are you here?!?” Barbara asked, to which Kathy replied that she was not alone. The rest of the Bat Family including Nightwing, Robin, Stephanie Brown, Huntress and Cassandra Cain revealed themselves. On top of this, Jason revealed that he was pretending to hate Bruce in order to trick Barbara into giving away her hiding spot. This drove Barbara mad and she began to fight the members of the family, she was only able to harm Jason and Tim however, before Kate subdued her. “It’s over Barbara.” Barbara screamed in anger, her rage going out of control, until finally, she stopped, shutting down completely, as if re-entering her state of depression. Bruce took her to the Asylum, where she was taken in and began treatment. Present Day Barbara, now out of the Asylum has rejoined Batman after undergoing a large series of tests to test her sanity and her loyalty. Barbara, even though betrayed by him, has continued her romance with Jason. While Dick, her original love, is now engaged to Helena Bertinelli. Barbara has worked hard to prove herself to Batman yet again and she continues to work to reclaim his trust, as well as the trust of the others. Film Cast for Batgirl Film Demi Look.png|Demi Lovato as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle Milo Look.jpg|Milo Ventimiglia as Dick Grayson/Nightwing Steven.png|Steven R. McQueen as Jason Todd/Red Hood BA Batman.jpg|Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Nina Stare.jpg|Nina Dobrev as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress Hayden Aim.jpg|Hayden Panettiere as Dinah Lance/Black Canary Candice.jpg|Candice Accola as Zinda Black/Lady Blackhawk Chloe Red.jpg|Chloë Grace Moretz as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl Shay Look.jpg|Shay Mitchell as Cassandra Cain/Batgirl Logan Stare.png|Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin ERW.jpg|Evan Rachel Wood as Kate Kane/Batwoman Gary Glasses.jpg|Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon JD.jpg|Johnny Depp as The Joker AB.jpg|Alison Brie as Harley Quinn Game Barbara appears as Oracle in each of the Batman Arkham games and will soon have her own DLC story pack released where the player plays as Barbara when she was Batgirl. Personality Before becoming Oracle, Barbara was very upbeat and headstrong, and sometimes stubborn if she truly felt she was right about something. After the accident, Barbara was depressed at first, but later a bit more confident and soon very strong willed. When she returned to being Batgirl, it seemed as though Barbara was back to her old self, until her darker side showed. She had no remorse, no care, just hatred. Once Barbara returned to Bruce from the Asylum, she went back to the way she was, however, she was much more restricted and slightly distant. Powers & Abilities Computer Hacking: As Oracle, Barbara is an expert computer hacker. With her computer hacking skills, she is able to breach the highest security systems. Her skills are rivaled by none. Computer Operation: Barbara is extremely proficient with computers. She is by far the most computer literate of the Bat-family, and one of the most efficient user of computers world-wide. Genius Level Intellect: Barbara is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. Investigation: Trained by Batman himself, Barbara is on a team of the world's greatest detectives. Martial Arts: Barbara is a trained martial artist. She was trained by Kung Fu master Richard Dragon who helped Barbara hone her martial prowess during a time when he too was using a wheelchair. *'Boxing' *'Dragon Style Kung Fu' *'Judo' *'Stick Fighting' *'Stealth' *'Eidetic Memory' Law: Barbara took a correspondence course in law obtaining a Juris Doctor degree which allowed her to sit for a state's bar exam, leading to a license to practice law. After getting the basic degree, she took an extension course in Harvard University, earning a Master Degree of Laws. Assassin Training: Within Barbara's time with the league, she learned of many different and swift ways to kill. Barbara later forgot or hid away these memories once she was defeated. Strength Level Barbara possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in slightly intense exercise. Weaknesses *'Restricted Mobility:' Barbara Gordon was paralyzed from the waist down, and used a wheelchair, after being shot by the Joker. Trivia *Barbara's Greatest love interest was Dick Grayson for the longest time, but he eventually fell for Helena Bertinelli. *Barbara's relationship with Tim as well as the Batgirls after her is that of a big sister, or best friend in some cases. *Some say that Barbara's behavior was due to an exposure of chemicals. Some speculate it was one of Joker's others believe it was fear toxin from Scarecrow. Author's Note "Barbara was not always a favorite of mine, I just liked her. Recently I've grown to like Barbara a lot more than I originally did. She is my favorite Batgirl of the bunch and I enjoy her personality a lot. I think the one thing I love about Barbara, is that even after she lost something so important to her, she didn't give up her hope or her will to help Batman, despite the greater risk to her with her handicap. That's something truly magnificent." -Actingoutlove Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Expert Detectives Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Computer Hacking Category:Versions of Batgirl Category:Gun Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Characters